


Когда исчезнут фейри

by Fedeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedeal/pseuds/Fedeal
Summary: Волей случая Северус Снейп знакомится с пятилетним Гарри Поттером, а спустя несколько месяцев спасает если не жизнь ребенка, то его магию и здоровье. Чтобы защитить сына Лили, Северус решается спрятать его там, где его никто не сможет найти.Еще одна альтернативная история с самого начала. События первых книг канона присутствуют, но с другого ракурса. К тому же они щедро разбавлены другими приключениями.
Kudos: 5





	1. Пролог

Торжество тыквенно-летучемышиного безумия, которое Дамблдор устраивал каждый год в Хогвартсе, Северус Снейп не переносил с самого детства. Украшения казались бутафорскими, веселье студентов — наигранным, благостные улыбки профессоров — и вовсе фальшивыми.

Когда четыре года назад в этот день погибла Лили, Хэллоуин из ненужного фарса превратился в его персональную агонию. Северус практически на физическом уровне ощущал, как его душу разрывает на части от отчаяния и вины, которые ничем было не заглушить. В первую годовщину ее смерти он, как и должно декану, следил за порядком в Большом зале. Ему хотелось закричать во весь голос, испепелить стаи летучих мышей, носящихся туда-сюда над столами факультетов, и взорвать плавающие в воздухе тыквы, изрезанные кривыми издевательскими ухмылками — сделать, что угодно, чтобы остановить этот балаган.

Отсидев основную часть ужина с перекошенным лицом и так никого и не прокляв, он понял, что больше не может здесь находиться. Когда весь Хогвартс приступил к десерту, он уже мчался к границе антиаппарационного купола.

Позже он не мог вспомнить, как он вылетел из Большого зала и что сказал коллегам. Он пришел в себя, рыдая на могиле женщины, которую любил больше жизни, и ненавистного Поттера, которого он винил в смерти Лили почти так же сильно, как самого себя.

С тех пор каждое тридцать первое октября Северус отправлялся в Годрикову впадину, покидая Хогвартс еще до начала праздничного пира. Три года подряд он ничем не нарушал сложившуюся традицию, но сегодня сразу же после последнего сдвоенного урока у шестого курса он решил сначала отправиться в Литтл Уингинг.

Место жительства малолетнего героя всей магической Британии ему довелось узнать совершенно случайно. Тем летом Петуния вместе с семьей приезжала в Коукворт, чтобы подготовить к продаже старый родительский дом. Северусу стало любопытно посмотреть, что выросло из злобной зануды Петунии, и под дезиллюминационными чарами он прошел на задний двор. Петуния Дурсль как раз была там. Она с ожесточением что-то выговаривала тощему лохматому мальчишке, одетому в шорты и футболку явно на несколько размеров больше, чем нужно. Закончив свою тираду увесистым подзатыльником, от которого ребенок даже пошатнулся, она мерзким высоким голосом произнесла:

— Немедленно принимайся за работу, мальчишка! Никто здесь не будет тебя кормить задаром!

Северус только хмыкнул. Судя по росту, мальчику было не больше пяти лет. Неужели Петуния всерьез думала, что такой маленький ребенок может выполнять работу в саду? Да он же сейчас рыдать будет полдня.

Тем не менее, вопреки его ожиданиям, мальчик поднял с земли грабли и принялся сгребать в кучу прошлогодние листья. Северус обошел его, стараясь ступать бесшумно и держась на некотором расстоянии, чтобы не выдать ненароком своего присутствия.

Странно, но ребенок не плакал. Северус хотел подойти поближе, чтобы получше его разглядеть, но в этот момент тот поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на него, как будто видел сквозь чары. Глаза Лили Северус не мог не узнать даже за нелепыми старомодными очками. Он инстинктивно сделал шаг назад; под ногой хрустнула ветка, и он аппарировал домой, не желая ни секунды больше разглядывать сына своего школьного врага. То, что перед ним был Гарри Поттер, Северус не сомневался. Даже в пять лет маленький ублюдок был слишком похож на своего отца.

Опустившись в потертое кресло, Северус призвал стакан и бутылку огневиски. Ему было необходимо стереть пронзительный взгляд зеленых глаз из памяти. Когда бутылка опустела наполовину, Северус смог убедить себя, что ему нет никакого дела до того, как Петуния воспитывает племянника.

Тем не менее уже несколько месяцев спустя в канун маггловского Дня всех святых он стоял возле дома номер четыре на Тисовой улице и распутывал плетения чар сигнального периметра, чтобы добавить допуск для себя, не привлекая внимания Дамблдора. По умолчанию чары должны были реагировать на любого мага, пересекающего периметр, за исключением нескольких человек, добавленных в исключения.

Адрес семейства Дурслей он без труда выяснил у соседей. Ему даже не пришлось прибегать к легилименции. В Коукворте прекрасно знали Снейпа и помнили, что в детстве он дружил с дочками Эвансов.

Едва он разобрался с периметром, как из дома показались Петуния, ее страдающий ожирением муж и их не в меру упитанный сынок, одетый в дурацкий костюм какого-то супергероя. Поттера с ними не было.

«Неужели мальчишку куда-то перепрятали? — с легкой досадой подумал Северус. — Но зачем тогда сигнальный периметр?»

Плохо понимая, чем именно он руководствуется, Северус дождался, пока Дурсли скроются из виду, и вошел в дом. Сбросив дезиллюминационные чары, он обошел комнату за комнатой в свете неяркого Люмоса. Северус не нашел никаких признаков того, что Гарри Поттер когда бы то ни было жил здесь: его не было ни на одной фотографии, на втором этаже была только одна детская.

Удостоверившись, что ни в одной из комнат никого нет, он направился к выходу, решив, как-нибудь потом выяснить что-нибудь о мальчишке у Петунии.

В чулане, возле которого он стоял, с грохотом что-то упало. Северус подумал, что должно быть там закрыто домашнее животное, но все же бросил «Хоменум Ревелио».

К его удивлению, заклинание показало, что в чулане находится волшебник.

Он отодвинул засов и распахнул дверь. В чулане стояла кровать, на которой сидел Гарри Поттер и щурился от света.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? — от растерянности Северус мгновенно нацепил маску строгого профессора Зельеварения и поморщился от собственного тона. Еще бы баллы с него снял. — Вас наказали?

Гарри испуганно помотал головой.

— Тогда почему вы сидите в чулане? — Северус внимательно посмотрел на старую пружинную кровать, изъеденный молью плед, явно служивший одеялом, небрежно приколоченные полки, на одной из которых аккуратной стопкой лежали учебники для дошкольников, и спросил: — Это твоя комната?

— Да, — тихо сказал Гарри и опустил глаза.

Северус молчал, не зная, как поступить дальше. Джеймс Поттер, должно быть, в гробу переворачивался, если видел из-за Грани, в каких убогих условиях растет его наследник. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, эта мысль не радовала. Он не чувствовал и тени мстительного удовлетворения. Смотря на ребенка, которого состоятельные родственники поселили в чулане в доме, где без малого четыре спальни, и одевают в обноски, он почувствовал стыд. А еще вину. Летом, понаблюдав за тем, как Петуния отчитывает мальчишку и заставляет его работать в саду, он убедил себя, что только строгое воспитание может сделать из маленького паршивца достойного человека, а не тщеславного высокомерного придурка, каким был его отец. Но чулан… Это было уже за гранью. Детство самого Северуса нельзя было назвать счастливым, но у него была своя комната, в которую отец никогда не заходил. У него были, пусть и старые и потрепанные, но зато его собственные книжки и игрушки. Мать о нем заботилась как могла и никогда не позволяла себе поднять на него руку, а когда он научился защищаться, перестал позволять себе тумаки и затрещины и отец.

— Вы грабитель?

— Что? Нет, я не грабитель, — вопрос Поттера вырвал Северуса из размышлений.

От резкого тона Гарри дернулся как от пощечины и снова уставился в пол. В его животе громко заурчало.

Кажется, ребенок был голодный. Что ему делать с ним? Северус прекрасно знал, как обращаться с подростками, но понятия не имел, как себя вести с дошкольником. Он тяжело вздохнул, будто принимая какое-то тяжелое решение, и достал из кармана шоколад. Он всегда носил с собой несколько плиток. Переколдовавшим младшекурсникам он помогал не хуже восстанавливающего зелья.

— Съешь это, — он протянул Гарри завернутую в пергамент плитку с лаконичной надписью: «Сливочный шоколад из Сладкого Королевства».

Затравленность в глазах Поттера сменилась удивлением и настороженностью. Он тихо поблагодарил, взял протянутую шоколадку и начал вертеть ее в руках, так и не решаясь развернуть.

— Ешь, Гарри. Это обычный шоколад. Уверен, тебе понравится, — произнес Северус, стараясь говорить так, чтобы его голос звучал хотя бы немного мягче.

Пока Гарри ел, Северус зажег свет в чулане, убрал волшебную палочку и присел рядом. Справившись с половиной шоколадки, Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Северуса и спросил:

— Можно, я потом доем?

— Можно, — кивнул тот.

Единственный наследник всего состояния Поттеров аккуратно завернул и спрятал шоколадку под подушку, смотря на нее, как на самое настоящее сокровище. Нет, Северус не сможет стереть мальчишке память и убраться восвояси. Лили проклянет его из-за Грани и будет права.

— Это ведь вы были в Коукворте?

— Ты меня видел? — удивился Северус.

Гарри кивнул. Что ж, странно, конечно, но мало ли какие таланты могут быть у маленьких магов. Гарри очень серьезно смотрел на него, но так и не осмелился задать еще один вопрос.

— Я пришел навестить тебя. Я был другом твоей мамы и хотел узнать, как ты живешь у тети.

— Мамы?! — радостно воскликнул Гарри, но в ту же секунду его взгляд погас. — Были… Значит, она правда умерла, да?

— Да. Тебе разве тетя не рассказывала?

— Рассказывала, — совсем поник Гарри. — Она говорила, что они погибли в аварии, потому что оба были пьяные.

— Пьяные?! Как Петуния только посмела нести такую чушь! — Северус даже вскочил с кровати от возмущения. Петуния что, совсем выжила из ума, если позволяет себе рассказывать сироте гадости о его родителях?!

Гарри испуганно сжался. Северус мысленно отругал себя за вспышку гнева и осторожно снова присел рядом.

— Я не хотел тебя пугать. Я просто удивился, потому что тетя сказала тебе неправду. Может быть, конечно, она сама не знает, что произошло на самом деле. Но Лили и твой отец точно не были пьяными в тот день.

— Лили? Какое красивое имя… А как звали папу?

Северус смог скрыть эмоциональную реакцию, но мысленно выругался. Ему хотелось наложить на Петунию десяток Круцио, а потом придушить собственными руками. Кажется, он начинал понимать, в каких условиях растили Поттера. Не было понятно, зачем только директору это было нужно. Северус был готов поспорить на свою волшебную палочку, что Дамблдор был прекрасно осведомлен о том, как Дурсли воспитывают племянника.

— Твоего отца звали Джеймс, — ответил Северус, уже догадываясь, каким будет следующий вопрос.

— Лили и Джеймс, — шепотом произнес Гарри, словно пробуя имена на вкус. — Почему они умерли?

— Об этом я расскажу тебе в другой раз. Сейчас не время. Хорошо? Но, уверяю тебя, они точно не были пьяными и не попадали в аварию.

— Вы еще придете? — в зеленых глазах вспыхнула радость.

— Да, в январе, — вряд ли ему удастся отлучиться из Хогвартса надолго раньше, не привлекая Дамблдора. Он все еще находился на особом контроле министерства под его поручительством. Один неверный шаг, и его запрут до конца его дней в Азкабане.

Северус вручил на прощание Гарри еще две плитки, попросил его не есть весь шоколад сразу и, главное, ни о чем не рассказывать тете и дяде, а затем спешно покинул чулан, стараясь не оборачиваться. К сожалению, это не помешало ему услышать, как за его спиной Гарри Поттер поспешно гасит свет и закрывает дверь чулана.

Встреча с сыном Лили настолько выбила его из колеи, что он едва не забыл наложить на себя чары отвлечения внимания, выходя из дома. Как же быстро забываются шпионские привычки. Впрочем, на улице все равно никого не было. Только крупный серый книззл сидел на ограде. Стоп! Книззл? В маггловском городке? Да это же нарушение Статута!

Наложив на себя все возможные скрывающие и маскирующие чары, он решил обойти ближайшие улицы. За первым же поворотом он обнаружил то, что искал. Двухэтажный коттедж, чуть меньше дома Петунии, был надежно укутан защитными чарами, а еще его окружал точно такой же сигнальный периметр.

На почтовом ящике значилось: «Миссис Арабелла Фигг. Улица Магнолий, д. 12».

* * *

  


Как Северус и предполагал, вырваться из Хогвартса надолго удалось только в конце рождественских каникул. Он уже не раз пожалел об опрометчивом обещании навестить Поттера в январе, но все же считал важным сдержать слово. В последние дни он был донельзя раздражен и злился на самого себя от бессилия. Он прекрасно понимал, что ничего не может сделать для мальчишки, но также ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что Лили никогда бы не простила ни плохого отношения к сыну ее сестры, ни его бездействия.

Покупая сладости в обычном маггловском супермаркете, он задумался, не нужно ли купить какую-нибудь игрушку, но тут же выбросил эту идею из головы. Игрушку сложнее спрятать, чем конфеты, от которых быстро останутся одни фантики. Сначала ему нужно поговорить с Петунией и выяснить, контактирует ли она с Дамблдором.

Когда Северус аппарировал на Тисовую улицу, Дурслей еще не было дома. На этот раз он проверил это, не входя в дом. На этот раз у него было много времени, и он приготовился ждать.

Буквально через часа возле четверть возле дома остановился серебристый автомобиль. Из него вышел толстый маггл — муж Петунии — и силой выволок Поттера с заднего сидения. Тут же из машины выскочил их сынок и начал мерзко хихикать.

— Я выбью из тебя всю твою ненормальность, урод! — рычал Вернон Дурсль, таща Гарри к дому, сжимая его плечо из-за всех сил. Лицо Гарри исказилось от боли, но он не произносил ни звука. — И твое вранье тоже! Ишь ты, не знает он, как оказался на крыше столовой! Взлетел он! Ты до понедельника будешь сидеть в чулане без еды и питья!

— Тише, Вернон! Соседи могут увидеть, — Петуния подбежала к мужу, но явно не собиралась предотвратить избиение племянника.

Дурсль нервно огляделся по сторонам и затащил Гарри в дом. Мгновение спустя послышался детский крик. Северус понял, что больше он ждать не будет.

Заклинанием он распахнул дверь и вошел. Гарри лежал на полу, пытаясь закрыть лицо руками. Над ним склонился раскрасневшийся маггл, размахивая ремнем.

Невербальный Ступефай мгновенно повалил Дурсля на пол. Петуния завизжала.

— Здравствуй, Петуния, — практически прошипел Северус. — Надеюсь, Лили не видит, как ты заботишься о ее единственном сыне.

— Я… я… — от страха миссис Дурсль, казалось, потеряла дар речи. Она лишь беззвучно хлопала губами, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и в ужасе таращась на Снейпа и лежащего без сознания мужа.

Северус не собирался ждать, пока та придет в себя. Он усыпил ее сына, который, едва сообразив, что происходит что-то нехорошее, противно завыл. Подойдя почти вплотную к Петунии, он произнес:

— Легилименс!

Как оказалось, Дамблдор никогда не общался с Дурслями лично. Племянника Петуния обнаружила у себя под дверью рано утром уже на следующий день после злополучного Хэллоуина. В корзине, в которой спал ребенок, не было ни вещей, ни документов. Только письмо, в котором Дамблдор объяснял, что у Гарри не осталось больше никаких родственников, и убедительно просил взять племянника на воспитание и ни в коем случае его не баловать.

Северус опустил палочку, Петуния, не выдержав ментального воздействия, тут же рухнула в обморок.

Северус обернулся к Гарри. Тот стоял уже на ногах и смотрел на него со смесью восторга и ужаса. Он был сильно поранен: рассечена бровь, ссадина на щеке, повреждены руки.

— Вы их убили? — спросил он.

Северус удивленно вскинул бровь — голос Гарри был спокойным и даже не дрожал.

— Нет, они спят, — поспешил ответить он.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Поттер с явным облегчением.

Северус подошел к нему и несколькими быстрыми взмахами волшебной палочки залечил травмы. Пока Гарри разглядывал свои руки и удивленно ощупывал лицо, Северус стер память Дурслям о событиях сегодняшнего вечера и отправил по спальням, приложив для надежности Конфундусом каждого.

— Вы колдун?

— Колдун, — кивнул Северус и, немного помолчав, добавил. — Ты тоже, Гарри.

Новость того явно огорошила.

— Нет... Не может быть, — пробормотал он. — Я просто ненормальный… Дядя Вернон говорит…

— Не важно, что говорит твой дядя. Ты волшебник. И твои родители тоже были волшебниками. Разве с тобой не происходило ничего необычного? Кажется, только сегодня ты взлетел на крышу. Так? — Северус надеялся, что он правильно понял крики жирного борова.

— Так.

— Вот видишь. Это и было волшебство. Мы об этом еще поговорим, но сейчас давай присядем. Мне нужно решить, что с тобой делать.

У Северуса уже появился пока еще не полностью продуманный, но хоть какой-то план. Он накормит ребенка и уложит его спать, а сам промоет мозги его опекунам, чтобы те не смели его бить и нормально кормили. Потом уже, скорей всего, летом, начнет постепенно учить его постоять за себя. Но его планам не суждено было сбыться.

Гарри вцепился в его руку и очень быстро заговорил, заглядывая Северусу в глаза.

— Заберите меня к себе! Пожалуйста! Я буду помогать по дому. Я почти все умею. И убираться, и посуду мыть. Даже готовить чуть-чуть и в саду работать. Пожалуйста! Они ненавидят меня! Вы же видели.

Как завороженный, Северус не мог оторвать взгляд от молящих глаз ребенка.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь вещи, которые ты хотел бы взять с собой? — глухо спросил он, сам не веря в происходящее. Он собирался украсть ребенка из-под опеки не только родственников, но и Великого светлого? Азкабан ему больше не светит. Убьют на месте.

— Я быстро, я сейчас! — Гарри кинулся в чулан и уже через пару минут вернулся с рюкзаком и какой-то тетрадкой, которую он крепко сжимал в руках.

— Дай мне руку, — распорядился Северус. — Держись крепко и ничего не бойся.

Через пару секунд они уже стояли посреди гостиной его дома в тупике Прядильщиков. Гарри плохо перенес перемещение. У него помутнело в глазах и явно кружилась голова. С тихим стоном он осел на пол. Северус запоздало вспомнил, что с маленькими детьми не рекомендуется аппарировать. Но выбора у него все равно не было. Не тащить же ребенка на маггловском транспорте чуть ли не на другой конец Англии.

Он устроил его в своей кровати и принялся за диагностику. Он накладывал одни чары за другими и хмурился все сильнее. В двух ребрах были трещины. Но это легко решалось порцией «Костероста». А вот что делать с ограничителями, которые опутывали магическое ядро Гарри Поттера, Северус не знал. Зато он понял, что окончательно влип. Если кто-то озадачился тем, чтобы Избранный вырос зашуганным полусквибом, он явно легко не отступит, когда не обнаружит мальчишку у магглов.

— Тебе нужно будет выпить лекарство и что-нибудь поесть. Полежи немного, я посмотрю, что осталось в доме. Если хочешь — поспи.

Дождавшись от Гарри обещания «полежать тихо», он спустился вниз, чтобы разыскать что-то, чем можно накормить ребенка. Из того, что было пригодно в пищу пятилетке, Северус обнаружил только молоко и хлеб, надежно прикрытые чарами стазиса. Он жил в этом доме лишь пару месяцев летом и не имел привычки делать продовольственные запасы.

Когда он вошел в спальню, неся поднос с горячим молоком, хлебом и фиалом «Костероста», Гарри еще не спал. Он с удовольствием набросился на еду и даже выпил зелье, практически не морщась.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Северус и забрал посуду.

— Можно вас спросить? — произнес Гарри, отчаянно зевая.

— Спрашивай.

— Как вас зовут?

— Что же ты, герой, даже не поинтересовался, как меня зовут, прежде чем уйти со мной из дома своих дяди и тети? — беззлобно усмехнулся Северус.

Гарри смущенно потупился и опустил глаза.

— Меня зовут Северус, — он легонько потрепал Поттера по голове. — А теперь спи, Гарри. Уверен, ты сильно устал сегодня.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Северус спустился в гостиную и принялся думать. Вариантов у него было немного. А если отбросить совсем нежизнеспособные, то по-честному оставалось всего два: бежать на другой конец света, куда-нибудь в Америку или лучше даже в Австралию, или сдаться на милость сильному союзнику, который не побоится пойти против Дамблдора и министерства и сможет спрятать Гарри.

Вариант с побегом был привлекателен. Он был уверен, что смог бы достать в Лютном незарегистрированный портал куда угодно. Но что дальше? Всю жизнь провести в бегах и скрывая ото всех свое имя? Была бы Лили рада такой судьбе для своего сына? Кроме того, Северус не был уверен, что слава Мальчика-Который-Выжил не дошла и до Австралии. А значит, их могут легко рассекретить, где бы они ни оказались. Не говоря уже о том, что Северус быть отнюдь не уверен, не убьет ли его клятва, неосмотрительно данная Дамблдору пять лет назад.

Что до союзников… Их было не густо. Старые приятели не помогут ему после того, как он предал их Лорда и перебежал на сторону Дамблдора. Новыми же Северус так и не обзавелся. Так называемые «светлые» волшебники, с его точки зрения, заслуживали еще меньше доверия, чем бывшие упиванцы.

Что ж, значит, выбора не было. Придется идти на поклон к мерзкому старику. Тот не откажет. Жаль только, что в поместье Принцев нельзя аппарировать. До Эмайн Аблаха придется не меньше часа пробираться сквозь эти бесконечные рощи и туманы.

Но все это будет завтра.


	2. Глава 1

— СЛИЗЕРИН! — прогромыхала Распределяющая Шляпа на весь Большой зал. Гарри поднялся с колченогой табуретки, аккуратно снял с головы древний артефакт и передал его профессору Макгонагалл. Она выглядела оглушенной и на мгновение замешкалась, прежде чем принять Шляпу у него из рук.

Аплодисментов не было. Гарри почувствовал, как сотни глаз уставились на него с нездоровым интересом, и непроизвольно поежился. Сейчас он казался сам себе породистым книззлом на ярмарке. Он предполагал такую реакцию, но все же приятного было мало.

Северус предупреждал его, что Мальчика-Который-Выжил все ожидают увидеть во «львином» Доме. Только вот Гарри был упрям, и его мало волновали чужие ожидания. Он определился, на каком факультете хочет учиться, как только узнал, что деканом Слизерина является Северус.

Нет, конечно, он понимал, что не все зависит от его желания. Как и все первокурсники, Гарри беспокоился, что Шляпа может не оценить его устремления, но куда сильнее он переживал, что ему вообще не разрешат учиться в Хогвартсе. Северус и лорд Принц едва ли не до самого сентября спорили, стоит ли ему туда отправляться.

По-настоящему расслабиться Гарри смог только оказавшись в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Он до последнего опасался, что взрослые передумают и ему придется учиться в каком-нибудь Салемском институте ведьм или — упаси Дану! — на дому. Еще лет пять-семь проторчать, практически не покидая их захолустья, он бы просто не выдержал. Даже Шармбатон был бы лучшим вариантом, чем домашнее обучение, несмотря на весьма посредственные успехи Поттера в французском.

Гарри взял себя в руки, выпрямил спину и с независимым видом проследовал к столу своего факультета. Тишина лопнула, и в Большой зал вернулись звуки. Сначала раздались жидкие хлопки слизеринцев. Чуть погодя к аплодисментам подключились преподаватели и студенты Рейвенкло, а затем захлопали и за столами Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора.

Заняв место рядом со своими будущими однокурсниками, Гарри растянул губы в подобии вежливой улыбки и поздоровался. На настороженные взгляды соседей по столу и шепот со всех сторон, в котором явственно слышалось его имя, он принципиально решил не реагировать. Он развернулся вполоборота и сосредоточил свое внимание на церемонии распределения. В этом году в Хогвартс поступило сорок первокурсников. Больше всего студентов попало на Хаффлпафф. Целых тринадцать человек, если Гарри не сбился со счету, а меньше всего первокурсников распределили в Гриффиндор. На факультет «храбрых и отважных» Шляпа отправила лишь семерых.

Наконец справа от Гарри плюхнулся Блейз Забини, лучезарно улыбаясь всем вокруг, и на столах появилась еда.

— Передай мне, пожалуйста, картофель, — попросил светловолосый парень, сидящий слева от него. Его голос звучал чуть напыщенно, но в целом доброжелательно. — Благодарю. Кстати, меня зовут Драко Малфой. А это — он махнул рукой в сторону двух крупных ребят, сидящих рядом с ним — Винсент Крэбб и Грегори Гойл.

Гарри приготовился раскланяться с новыми знакомыми, но заметил, что Драко протянул ему руку. С легким недоумением он крепко пожал ее в ответ. До этого момента Гарри был уверен, что рукопожатие — это исключительно маггловский обычай, демонстрирующий, что собеседник не прячет в рукаве нож или что-то в этом роде. Но заморачиваться он не стал. Вполне возможно, что за пределами Эмайн Аблаха маггловские обычаи уже прочно проникли в культуру потомственных магов, и его информация устарела.

С другой стороны, больше никто никому руки не пожимал.

За ужином первокурсники Слизерина постепенно перезнакомились между собой. Точнее, не совсем так. Его однокурсники знакомились в основном с ним. Как Гарри уже успел понять, большинство ребят общались друг с другом еще до школы. Каждый из них старательно представлялся и даже рассказывал что-то о себе. Гарри слушал с искренним интересом и сопоставлял их рассказы с теми фактами об их семьях, которые уже знал от Северуса.

Что ж. Пока его принимали лучше, чем он ожидал. Но расслабляться Гарри не стал. Если его одногодки, судя по всему, были настроены вполне дружелюбно, то некоторые старшекурсники изучали его с откровенной враждебностью.

По окончанию приветственного пира префекты, пятикурсники Джемма Фарли и Энвис Причард, отвели их в общежитие Слизерина, показали их спальни и предупредили, что завтра в половину восьмого утра всем первокурсникам нужно будет собраться в гостиной.

Спальня, которую Гарри теперь будет делить с Ноттом и Забини, оказалась куда просторнее, чем он представлял. Он занял кровать, стоящую напротив выхода, прямо у зачарованного окна, и подошел поближе. В окне виднелись усыпанное звездами ночное небо, озеро и кромка Запретного леса. Сквозь неплотно прикрытые створки в спальню проникал свежий воздух, еще по-летнему прохладный и наполненный ароматом неизвестных трав. Неужели не просто иллюзия, а пространственные чары?

Гарри отошел от окна и вслед за соседями начал разбирать свои вещи. Компания Нотта и Забини его полностью устраивала. Что интересно, эти двое выглядели полными противоположностями. Высокий голубоглазый Теодор со светло-русыми волосами казался замкнутым: он больше отмалчивался и отвечал на все вопросы односложно. Смуглый темноволосый Блейз, напротив, был парнем компанейским. Он болтал без умолку и не стеснялся делиться с каждым, кто станет его слушать, рассказами из жизни своей семьи или подробностями его экспериментов в зельеварении. История о том, как Блейз пытался сварить летучий эликсир для книззла своей кузины, заставила смеяться даже сдержанного Теодора.

Гарри почти закончил разбирать свои вещи, когда в их комнату заглянул Северус.

— Мистер Поттер, вас вызывает к себе директор Дамблдор. Прошу, следуйте за мной.

Гарри бросил на кровать стопку рубашек, которые держал в руках, и поспешил вслед за деканом.

— Профессор Снейп, разрешите вопрос, сэр? Мне стоит ожидать беседу один на один с директором, или вас тоже пригласили на встречу? — спросил Гарри, едва они вышли из общежития.

Северус смерил его тяжелым взглядом, явно демонстрируя, что он не расположен к общению, но все же ответил:

— Директор не уточнил. Полагаю, беседа пройдет в моем присутствии, но наверняка не скажу.

Больше они не разговаривали. Нечего было обсуждать, и так все понятно. Всю дорогу к директорской башне Гарри перебирал в голове возможные вопросы, которые мог задать Дамблдор, и вспоминал, как он должен на них отвечать, чтобы обезопасить людей, которые его вырастили. Чем меньше он скажет, чем лучше. На Эмайн Аблахе люди жили замкнуто, в отрыве от всего остального мира. Мистер Талиесин, да и Северус, многократно ему напоминали, что он ни в коем случае не должен забывать, что британские волшебники живут совсем не так, как он привык: они верят в другие вещи, отмечают другие праздники и даже колдуют иначе. Весь последний год его учили правильно обращаться с волшебной палочкой и заставляли зубрить практически наизусть все, что каслось истории и традиций современной магической Британии.

В кабинете директора было неожиданно шумно и очень интересно. Гарри с удовольствием рассмотрел бы старинные портреты и странные приборы из стекла и металлов, стоящие на столе. Они вращались и жужжали, а некоторые даже выпускали пар. Но Дамблдор сразу же начал беседу, не дав ему толком осмотреться.

— Здравствуй, Гарри! Как я рад видеть тебя целым и невредимым, — торжественно произнес он, привстав со своего места. — Где же тебя прятали все эти годы? Присаживайся, мальчик мой. Чаю?

Гарри послушно присел, но фарфоровую чашку с чаем и вопрос, который вполне можно было счесть риторическим, проигнорировал. Дамблдор по-своему растолковал его поведение.

— Ну же, Гарри, не стесняйся, — приторно-сладкий голос никак не сочетался с цепким взглядом директора, от которого Гарри невольно поежился. — Расскажи, где ты жил перед Хогвартсом?

— Простите, сэр, но мои приемные родители запретили мне об этом говорить, — вежливо, но твердо ответил он.

— Вот как, — нахмурился директор. Ну да, после того, как Поттер пропал без вести, что-то в этом роде он и ожидал. — Может быть, тогда ты мне скажешь, как их зовут?

— Нет, профессор Дамблдор. Простите. Я не могу вам ничего рассказать ни о моих приемных родителях, ни о том, где я жил до школы. Я связан Нерушимым обетом.

Гарри старался выглядеть искренне сожалеющим и проникновенно посмотрел директору в глаза. Амулет, защищающий его сознание от любителей покопаться в чужой голове, тут же нагрелся. Дамблдор скривился от досады, но быстро вернул себе самообладание и сочувственно произнес:

— Мальчик мой, а знаешь ли ты, что это ужасное преступление — связывать несовершеннолетних детей клятвами и обетами?

Гарри только пожал плечами. Мол, что сделано, то сделано. Какая теперь разница?

— Не менее серьезным преступлением является и то, что тебя забрали из семьи твоей тети, — добавил директор, немного помолчав. В его голосе звучала неподдельная скорбь. — Может быть, ты этого не знаешь, но твоим единственным законным опекуном являюсь я, — он сделал явный акцент на слове «законный», — Именно меня попросили позаботиться о тебе твои настоящие родители перед своей смертью.

— Но почему я тогда жил у Дурслей? — с недоумением спросил Гарри, пытаясь скрыть враждебность. Это был как раз тот вопрос, который он хотел задать Дамблдору давным-давно.

— Потому что я попросил твою тетю позаботиться о тебе, пока ты был маленький. Ты же понимаешь, что малышу требуется особый уход и забота. Но самое важное — это то, что только в доме своей тети и нигде больше ты мог быть в полной безопасности.

Гарри не удержался и хмыкнул. Директор разочарованно покачал головой.

— Скажи, мой мальчик, ты знаешь, как погибли твои мама и папа?

— Их убил Волдеморт.

— Да, Гарри. Увы, это так. В ту ночь Волдеморт пришел ваш дом, чтобы убить тебя. Сначала с ним сразился твой отец — Джеймс Поттер, но, к сожалению, потерпел поражение. Затем погибла твоя мама, — Дамблдор сделал трагическую паузу. — Хотя Лили могла уцелеть. Ведь Волдеморту был нужен только ты, но твоя мама решила пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя. Именно это дало тебе особенную кровную защиту. А так как миссис Петуния Дурсль — твоя единственная живая родственница со стороны твоей мамы, эта защита привязана именно к ее дому.

Директор пристально посмотрел на Гарри, явно ожидая реакции. Гарри молчал. Неожиданные подробности смерти родителей огорошивали. Откуда такие детали в принципе могли быть известны Дамблдору? Свидетелей же не было. А еще и эта кровная защита. Если мама провела какой-то ритуал, чтобы защитить его, то как эта защита могла быть связана с домом ее сестры? Она же не в в доме Дурслей его проводила? Или он просто чего-то не понимает?

Гарри опустил голову так, чтобы челка падала на лицо, и скосил глаза на Северуса. Тот сидел с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом. Почувствовав, что Гарри на него смотрит, он едва заметно качнул головой, давая понять, что лучше не задавать лишних вопросов.

— Вижу, ты всерьез задумался, Гарри. Это хорошо. Теперь ты понимаешь, как сильно тебе навредили люди, которые, не побоюсь этого слова, похитили тебя у твоих родных? Но ничего. Я договорюсь с твоей тетей, и на каникулах ты снова вернешься к ним...

— Что?! — от возмущения Гарри даже вскочил на ноги. — Я к ним не поеду!

— Но, Гарри, послушай, от этого зависит твоя жизнь.

— Да хоть судьба всего мира!

— Мистер Поттер, — внезапно рявкнул Снейп. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Немедленно сядьте на месте и извольте вести себя, как подобает студенту Слизерина! Директор — ваш опекун, и вы обязаны его слушаться!

— Да, сэр. Простите, профессор Дамблдор, — Гарри изобразил покорность. Ишь ты что придумал, старый хрыч! Они подозревали, что Дамблдор может пожелать запереть его в Хогвартсе или найти воспитателей среди своих союзников. Но отправлять обратно к магглам? Бред какой-то.

— Ничего, мой мальчик. Я понимаю, что правда о семье тебя сильно взволновала. Еще и эта опрометчивая клятва… — Дамблдор поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Ну ничего. Мы найдем способ тебя от нее освободить. А теперь я хотел бы поговорить о твоем распределении. Я думаю, тебе куда больше подойдет Гриффиндор.

— Разве можно сменить факультет? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри, выразительно посмотрев на серебристо-зеленые полосы на галстуке и эмблемы Слизерина, которые появились на его мантии, как только Шляпа вынесла вердикт. — В Истории Хогвартса написано, что распределение связано с магией замка, и оно производится раз и навсегда.

— Это лишь отчасти так. Ты в любой момент можешь отречься от Слизерина, и мы просто перезачаруем твою школьную форму, и ты...

— Я не хочу менять факультет, — спешно перебил его Гарри. — Меня все устраивает.

— Боюсь, это необходимость. На Слизерине учатся отпрыски последователей Волдеморта. Они могут захотеть поквитаться с тобой! Кроме того, раз ты читал «Историю Хогвартса», то должен знать, что этот факультет выпустил больше темных магов, чем какой бы то ни было другой. Слизеринцы очень хитры и амбициозны. Ради достижения своей цели они могут пойти на подлость и…

— Профессор Дамблдор, при всем моем уважении, — Снейп вмешался в беседу. — Вы вольны поступать с Поттером, как вам вздумается, но не нужно оговаривать студентов моего факультета.

— Мальчик должен знать, что ему угрожает, Северус, — раздраженно отрезал директор.

— В общежитиях Слизерина ему ничего не угрожает. Уж не думаете ли вы, что дети и вправду нападут на него, пока он спит? — в голосе Северуса отчетливо сквозила издевка. — Да кому ваш Поттер вообще нужен?

— Я предпочту перестраховаться, — Дамблдор оскорбленно поджал губы. — Так что, Гарри, ты согласен?

— Нет, — твердо ответил он. — Я останусь в Слизерине. Меня туда распределила Шляпа, значит, этот факультет мне подходит лучше других. К тому же раз вы говорите, что это перестраховка...

Дамблдор бросил на Снейпа недобрый взгляд.

— Мальчик мой, но как ты можешь быть уверен, что именно Слизерин подходит тебе?.. Джеймс и Лили учились на Гриффиндоре, и чаще всего дети попадают на те же факультеты, что и их родители. Я уверен, они бы гордились, если бы ты учился там же, где и они. Неужели ты не хочешь быть похож на родителей?

— Может быть, и хотел бы, но я совсем их не помню, профессор, — печаль в голосе Гарри была неподдельной. — А что до факультета... Разве это так важно? Программа-то все равно одинаковая.

— Ну как знаешь, — махнул рукой Дамблдор. Видимо, он уже и сам устал от этого разговора. — Но если ты поймешь, что тебе трудно на Слизерине или кто-то станет тебя обижать, приходи ко мне. Я обязательно тебе помогу.

— Спасибо, директор Дамблдор. Я могу идти?

— Ступай, мой мальчик. Ступай. Северус, а ты задержись, пожалуйста, на пару слов.

Северус кивнул.

— Поттер, дождитесь меня у выхода из директорской башни, я провожу вас до общежития факультета. Не то заблудитесь. Не хватало еще искать вас ночью по всему замку.

— Спасибо, сэр!

Выходя из кабинета директора, Гарри услышал начало их разговора.

— Я же говорил, что мальчик попал в беду. Северус, ты уверен, что к этому не имеет отношения никто из… хм… твоей старой компании.

— Уверен, Альбус, — послышался донельзя раздраженный голос Снейпа. — Я всех проверил еще в восемьдесят седьмом. А потом еще раз в девяностом. По твоей, между прочим, просьбе.

— Но, кто же тогда осмелился...

Дальше дверь плотно закрылась, и стало ничего не слышно. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как спуститься вниз по лестнице и дожидаться Северуса.

Едва он вышел в широкий коридор, и раздражение как рукой сняло. В Хогвартсе было хорошо. Замок буквально искрился разноцветными потоками магии. Он укутывал ими всех своих обитателей, даря чувство уюта и защищенности.

* * *

— Вот же мерзкий старик! Всю душу из меня вытряс, — выругался Северус, едва они вошли в его апартаменты. — Еще не пожалел, что приехал в Хогвартс?

— Не-а. Мне здесь нравится, — беспечно ответил Гарри. В отличие от Северуса, он уже отошел от разговора с директором. К тому же его готовили к худшему. — Главное, чтобы Дамблдор не перевел меня с твоего факультета.

— Это как раз, полагаю, практически невозможно. Особенно без твоего желания. А вот отправить тебя к Дурслям на каникулы, боюсь, в его силах. Но заранее не переживай. Возможно, мы еще сможем что-то придумать.

— Устроим им несчастный случай? — лукаво улыбнулся Гарри.

— Пожалуй, обойдемся чем-нибудь менее радикальным, — усмехнулся Северус и строго посмотрел на усевшегося на диван Поттера, выглядящего излишне довольным. — Рано ты расслабился. Дамблдор не оставит своих попыток выяснить, кто тебя прятал все эти годы. Смотри не сболтни однокурсникам лишнего. На уроках тоже зря не рисуйся. В первое время к тебе точно будет повышенное внимание со всех сторон. Понятно?

— Понятно. Северус, мы сто раз это уже обсуждали. Я все помню. Правда! Сколько можно напоминать?

— Буду напоминать, пока не убежусь в твоем примерном поведении на практике, — предельно серьезно произнес Снейп. — И еще. Перед сном не забывай очищать сознание, как я тебя учил. Я подумаю, как сделать так, чтобы мы могли с тобой продолжить занятия по окклюменции в ближайшее время, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Так что не удивляйся отработкам.

— Да зачем такие сложности? — Гарри не удержался и зевнул. — Может, просто продолжим занятия, когда все уляжется? У меня же есть амулет.

Перспектива получать несправедливые взыскания на глазах всего курса его, мягко говоря, не радовала.

— Отнесу твою излишнюю легкомысленность на счет твоей усталости, — отчеканил Северус. — Амулет можно легко снять. Особенно с шеи одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки, который не сможет защититься ни от одного мало-мальски серьезного проклятия!

— Ты же не думаешь, что Дамблдор…

— Я предпочитаю предусмотреть возможные проблемы заранее.

— Ага, прямо как директор, — поддел его Гарри, отчаянно зевая.

Северус только фыркнул.

* * *

Проводив несносного ребенка до спальни, Северус устало опустился в кресло перед камином и достал из шкафа бутылку огневиски.

— Вот твой сын и в Хогвартсе, Лили, — он отсалютовал в воздух наполненным до краев бокалом. — Надеюсь, ты этого хотела.

Голова раскалывалась от боли, что было совершенно закономерным итогом сегодняшнего дня.

Бессмысленная суета началась еще в одиннадцать утра, когда Дамблдор поднял на уши весь преподавательский состав, едва Поттера заметили на платформе 9¾ его соглядатаи. К счастью для Северуса, Альбус был уверен, что Гарри Поттер обязательно будет распределен в Гриффиндор, поэтому больше всех инструкций получила Минерва. Северусу же по изначальному плану была предоставлена скромная роль «пугала» Поттера, чтобы «воспитать в мальчике правильные идеалы». Что старый козел подразумевал под правильными идеалами, поняла, кажется, только Минерва.

Нет, Мордреда им, а не дрессированного героя! Он не отдаст Гарри на растерзание этим фанатикам! Найти бы только сильных союзников. Если дойдет до открытого противодействия, то сами они могут не справиться. Хорошо хоть Гарри растет умным и уравновешенным.

Северус достал перо и пергамент и начал набрасывать список тех, с кем было необходимо наладить контакты. Список получился солидный, в несколько десятков человек. Плохо только, что никому из возможных союзников доверять он не мог. Все те, кого он когда-то считал своими друзьями, уже почти десять лет гнили в Азкабане.

Северус сделал еще один большой глоток огневиски, отложил пергамент и уставился на огонь, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло.

Шесть лет назад, когда он привел Гарри в поместье Принцев, дед помог снять проклятие, ограничивающее магию ребенка, нанял няню и учителя из деревни, расположенной на его землях, но самого Гарри предпочитал не замечать. Тот понял все правильно и тоже старался лишний раз не попадаться лорду Принцу на глаза. Гарри вполне хватало общение с няней, учителем и деревенскими мальчишками. И, как выяснилось позже, не только с ними.

В седьмой день рождения Гарри Северус прибыл в поместье Принцев с самого утра, но никак не мог его отыскать. Пришлось обращаться за помощью к хозяину. Дед на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза и повел его за собой.

Гарри обнаружился в кладовке рядом с кухней. Картина, представшая перед ними, с точки зрения Северуса, не поддавалась никаким объяснениям. Это не могла быть простая детская магия.

Гарри, заливисто смеясь, волшебством поднимал плетеные корзинки со свежесобранной черникой на высокий дубовый стол. Зависнув на небольшом расстоянии от поверхности, ягоды стремительно вылетали из корзины, прямо в воздухе промывались и пересыпались в большой таз, стоящий на том же столе. Там деревянная давилка превращала их в однородную иссиня-фиолетовую массу.

— Генри, что ты делаешь? — спокойно поинтересовался Лорд Принц с легким любопытством.

Гарри поспешно обернулся и ойкнул. Еще одна корзина с черникой, которая была уже на полпути к своему месту назначения, резко провалилась вниз, но тут же снова поднялась в воздух, будто ее кто-то подхватил в последний момент и аккуратно опустилась на стол.

— Здравствуйте, лорд Принц, — вежливо поклонился Гарри и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут увидел стоящего рядом Северуса. Он закричал от радости и бросился к нему, обхватив его за талию.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Северус потрепал его по голове и, чуть отстранившись, напомнил: — Но лорд Принц задал тебе вопрос.

— Извините, — Гарри отошел на несколько шагов и смущенно потупился. — Я помогаю Айн и Дею печь пироги. Завтра же Лугнасад. Столько всего надо сделать.

— Что ж, печь пироги — это дело хорошее, — невероятно, но сухой и надменный лорд Принц почти ласково улыбался. — Айн, Дей, ну-ка, покажитесь.

На столе появились два смуглых существа с очень густыми каштановыми волосами. Ростом они были чуть выше домовых эльфов, но внешне скорее напоминали миниатюрных людей: как лицами, так и обычной одеждой. Оба существа уставились на них, явно ожидая распоряжений.

— Генри, можешь подать Айн еще одну корзину? — спросил лорд Принц.

Гарри кивнул, взмахнул рукой, и корзинка послушно поднялась с пола и медленно подплыла к существу, которое, по всей видимости, звали Айн. Та заулыбалась.

— И кто же тебя этому научил? Уж не миссис ли Кавана?

— Нет, не она. Она так не умеет, — замотал головой Гарри. — Меня Айн и Дей научили. Айн говорит, у меня очень хорошо получается. Правда, сначала нити получались синие, а не голубые, поэтому корзинка слишком быстро взлетала и ягоды просыпались.

Северус не был уверен, что он правильно понял увиденное, но интуиция подсказывала, что сейчас не время вопросов. А вот Лорд Принц остался доволен. С тех пор его отношение к Гарри сильно потеплело. Нет, он не стал для ребенка добрым дедушкой, но зато с того лета плотно занялся его обучением. В свои одиннадцать лет Гарри мог разобрать плетения простых чар и овладел какой-то особой беспалочковой магией, недоступной Северусу природы. Пускай пока Гарри не хватало умений, чтобы защититься от взрослого мага, но никогда не стоило недооценивать эффект неожиданности. Придет время, и он вырастет очень сильным волшебником. Главное, чтобы это время у него было.

Лорд Принц, похоже, считал также. В ночь перед отъездом в Хогвартс он сказал ему, что юный Поттер может рассчитывать на его поддержку, даже если Северус по каким-то не сможет выполнить свою клятву. Ту самую клятву, которой он заплатил за укрытие Гарри.

* * *

.

Несмотря на то, что лег он далеко за полночь, Гарри привычно проснулся с рассветом. Его соседи по комнате еще спали. Он быстро обнаружил вход в душевые, а затем, стараясь не шуметь, собрался и выскользнул в гостиную.

В гостиной еще почти никого не было. Гарри побродил по комнате, рассматривая вышитые гобелены с подвигами выдающихся слизеринцев. Изучая полотно, на котором бравый колдун сражался с мантикорой, он краем глаза заметил, как за окном проплыла крупная рыба. К его огромному восторгу, окна в гостиной оказались не зачарованы. Они выходили прямо в Черное озеро. Гарри залез на подоконник, прилип к стеклу и принялся разглядывать подводный мир. Видимо, рядом с замком озеро было не очень глубоким, и солнечные лучи доходили до дна. Мимо сновали стайки разноцветных рыб, то скрываясь в зарослях водорослей, то напротив, подплывая прямо к стеклу.

— Доброе утро, Поттер. Что ты там высматриваешь? — за его спиной раздался голос Драко. Гарри обернулся. Малфой подошел к нему вместе со всей своей свитой.

— Доброе утро, Малфой. Привет, ребята. Ничего особенного. Пытаюсь разглядеть русалок.

— А они там есть? — с живым любопытством поинтересовалась Миллисента Булстроуд.

— Должны быть, но я не видел. Зато один раз мимо окна проплыл гриндилоу. Вот такой здоровый. — Гарри широко развел руки, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать размер водяного демона.

— Не может быть! — возмутился Малфой. — Гриндилоу не бывают такими большими. Они должны быть в два раза меньше! Ты, наверное, перепутал его с тритоном. Или вообще рыбой.

— Пф-ф. Малфой, ты когда-нибудь гриндилоу видел? Или тритона? Как их вообще можно перепутать?

— А ты сам будто бы видел?

— Видел. Только что, — заразительно улыбнулся Гарри. — Я же говорю, мимо окна проплывал. Я уверен, что это был именно гриндилоу. Я хорошо разглядел рога, щупальца и длиннющие пальцы.

— Поттер, что-то ты больно много болтаешь не по делу. У магглов знаний в магозоологии нахватался? — высокомерно протянул гориллоподобный старшекурсник. Гарри хорошо запомнил его. Он был один из тех, кто весь ужин сидел с постной рожей и смотрел на него как на грязь под ногтями. — Что ты вообще можешь знать о нашем мире?

Подойдя к их компании, он презрительно скривился и спросил:

— Ну так что, Поттер? Хочешь сказать, что ты не у магглов рос?

Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника и, глядя ему в глаза, холодно произнес:

— Ты бы представился сначала, прежде чем мне вопросы задавать.

— Ты ничего не попутал?! — глаза старшекурсника опасно сузились, и он подошел к Поттеру вплотную, играя в руке волшебной палочкой.

— Я — нет, — Гарри подобрался и гордо вскинул голову. — А вот ты влез в нашу беседу, и я до сих пор не слышал твоих извинений.

— Много на себя берешь, полукровка! — последнее слово тот выплюнул с отвращением. — Такие долго не живут. Не боишься, что я тебе прямо сейчас твой знаменитый лоб разукрашу?

— Попробуй.

Гарри крепко сжал в руках волшебную палочку. Несмотря на внешнее ледяное спокойствие, сердце билось как бешеное. Он еще никогда не дрался по-настоящему.

Старшекурсник гадливо усмехнулся и размеренно произнес:

— Фурункулюс!

— Протего! — успел среагировать Гарри. В этот же момент с противоположного конца гостиной к ним бросился высокий смуглый парень с криком: «Вейзи, ты что творишь, придурок?!»

Оказавшись рядом с ними, этот парень громко заржал. Гарри каким-то образом умудрился поставить щит так, что луч заклинания отразился обидчику прямо в лицо. Так, что с разукрашенным лбом теперь оказался Вейзи. Не похоже, что ему было больно, но выглядел он отвратительно. Весь лоб был усыпан крупными лиловыми чирьями, несколько фурункулов вскочили на скулах, но самый крупный вздулся на переносице. Вейзи ощупал руками и побагровел от злости.

— Мелкий ублюдок! Я тебя сейчас так изуродую, что ты весь семестр на больничной койке проваляешься!

Он попытался занести палочку и проклясть Поттера, но его руку вовремя перехватили. Гарри с трудом сдержал облегченный вздох и сохранил беспристрастное выражение лица. От серьезного проклятия Протего могло не спасти.

— Уймись, дурень! Хватит перед первачками позориться, — и парень снова заржал. — Это ж надо — собственное заклинание лбом поймать. Вейзи, я смотрю, слава Поттера тебе не дает покоя!

— Флинт, не лезь в свое дело! — попытался вырваться Вейзи, но Флинт держал его крепко.

— Ну как это не мое дело, если ты на моих глаза в малышню Фурункулюсом кидаешься? Тебя префектам сдать, чтобы вразумили, или Снейпу сразу?

— Префекты сами все видели. Спасибо, Маркус, — к ним подошел Энвис Причард, который до того наблюдал за конфликтом на расстоянии, и повернулся к Вейзи. — С тобой потом разберемся.

Вейзи шумно засопел, вырвал свою руку у Флинта и, бросая на всех полные ненависти взгляды, зашагал к выходу из общежития.

— Ты в порядке, Поттер? — поинтересовался Причард, обернувшись к Гарри. Тот кивнул. — Вейзи, конечно, повел себя как полный полный придурок, но вопрос он задал интересный… Ходили слухи, что тебя родня твоей матери забрала. Но на маггловоспитанного ты не похож. Расскажешь, как все было на самом деле?

Гарри обвел глазами гостиную. Пока они обсуждали фауну Черного озера и выяснили отношения здесь успел собраться почти весь факультет, и, судя по тишине, они внимательно прислушивались к их разговору. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Не отстанут же.

— Только до пяти лет. Потом меня забрала дальняя родня со стороны отца. Но, кто именно, не спрашивайте. Все равно не расскажу. Извините.

— Хм, ну ладно, — не стал спорить Причард. Даже без деталей новости были интересные. Отец заценит. — Не буду настаивать на ответе, но я рад, что ты рос не у магглов.

Гарри вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Причард пояснил.

— Маггловоспитанным тяжело в Хогвартсе первое время. Мы уже приготовились жребий кидать, кто будет обучать тебя душевыми пользоваться и не соваться туда, где может быть опасно. Первое, я так понимаю, тебе без надобности, а со вторым, судя по тому, что я только что видел, и Мордред не справится, — Причард усмехнулся. — То, что отпор умеешь давать — хорошо. Но постарайся хотя бы сам не нарываться.

Гарри пообещал, что постарается.

— Так, и что здесь происходит? — раздался голос Снейпа от входа в общежитие. — Кто проклял Вейзи в первый день учебы?

— Он сам, профессор, — снова заржал Маркус.

Снейп внимательно вгляделся в лица студентов, но не согласных со словами Флинта не нашел.

— Допустим. Что за повод для собрания в столь ранний час, я даже спрашивать не хочу. Но я бы на вашем месте, господа студенты, не рассиживался бы. Завтрак начнется через двадцать минут. Причард, Фарли, проинструктируйте первокурсников и отведите в Большой зал. Лафингтон, Гамп — зайдите ко мне за расписанием.

Бросив на своих подопечных еще один подозрительный взгляд, он развернулся и вышел. Префекты седьмого курса поспешили за ним.

— Так, первокурсники, все сюда, — Джемма Фарли тряхнула темными кудряшками и указала на длинный диван, возле выхода из общежития. — Сейчас объясню вам основные правила и пойдем на завтрак. А после занятий мы расскажем об остальных вещах, которые вам нужно знать.

Первокурсники устроились на диване и приготовились слушать. В этом году в Слизерин попали десять первокурсников. Шесть мальчиков и четыре девочки: Панси Паркинсон, Миллисента Булстроуд, Дафна Гринграсс и Трейси Дэвис. У последней был старший брат, который учился в Рейвенкло.

— Итак, — начала Джема. — Основных правил всего три. Первое: пока вы учитесь в Хогвартсе, факультет — это ваша семья. Вы всегда можете попросить любой помощи у старшекурсников, они вам не откажут. Ко мне и Энвису вы можете обращаться вообще по любому вопросу, вплоть до нашего с ним выпуска. Это понятно? Хорошо. Второе правило: все, что происходит в Слизерине — остается в Слизерине. Все внутренние склоки, проблемы или конфликты мы решаем внутри. Ну, и наконец, третье правило. Слизеринцы не нарушают школьные правила, а если нарушают, то не попадаются.

— А если попадетесь, с вас Снейп сдерет шкуру. Будьте готовы, — с усмешкой добавил Причард, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Джемы.

— Всю неделю, — продолжила Джема, — мы будем сопровождать вас на все занятия. За это время вы должны запомнить расположение классов и других помещений. Еще один важный момент, — она подняла в воздух указательный палец. — Не слоняйтесь нигде в одиночку. Ходите парами, а лучше по трое. На лестницах иногда проваливаются ступеньки, пустые классы кишат докси и прочей живностью. К тому же всегда есть риск заблудиться или нарваться на какого-нибудь не в меру ушлого борца с темными магами. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было.

По дороге в Большой зал Блейз шепнул ему:

— Круто ты сделал этого Вейзи! Научишь меня щиты ставить? Меня мама вообще практически никаким заклинаниям, кроме бытовых чар, не учила.

Гарри от восторгов Блейза почему-то смутился, но сказал, что обязательно научит.


	3. Глава 2

— Легилименс!

Северус оказался посреди поля. Его стремительно обволакивал густой туман. Серое марево клубилось вокруг него, не давая разглядеть ничего вокруг. Только размазанные сизые тени мелькали где-то на периферии зрения. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Туман начал уплотняться, становясь молочно-белым. Северус понял, что он больше не видит собственных ног, и влил в заклинание силу. Туман рассеялся. Он оказался на гладкой поверхности бескрайнего озера. Северус посмотрел себе под ноги и тут же провалился под воду. Легкие наполнились ледяной жидкостью. Он начал задыхаться и прервал легилименцию.

Отдышавшись, Северус посмотрел на Гарри. Тот стоял, привалившись к стене. Его лицо было спокойным, но волосы, прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу, давали понять, что окклюметивная защита далась Гарри непросто.

— Молодец, Гарри, — похвалил его Северус, выровняв дыхание. — Это уже достойный уровень. Думаю, мы можем сделать недельный перерыв, а потом начнем тренировать техники сокрытия отдельных воспоминаний.

— Опять отработки назначишь? — кисло поинтересовался Гарри. Количество отработок у декана, полученных им в первый месяц учебы, стало на Слизерине чем-то вроде бородатого анекдота, который припоминался по поводу и без. — Давай я хоть в Запретном лесу заблужусь или в Хогсмид сбегу. Если уж ходить наказанным, то хотя бы за дело.

— Лучше прокляни Уизли, — усмехнулся Снейп и уже серьезно добавил: — Гарри, к сожалению, такое «прикрытие» — единственный вариант, который не вызовет у Дамблдора никаких подозрений. В конце концов, он сам настаивал, чтобы я был с тобой максимально строг. Хочешь, в следующий раз вместе придумаем повод, чтобы он не казался тебе несколько несправедливым?

Поттер только фыркнул. Поводы для наказаний, которые Северус считал «несколько несправедливыми», с точки зрения Гарри не выдерживали никакой критики. В последний раз его наказали за то, что он «специально не подсказал Лонгботтому, чтобы выглядеть лучше на его фоне». Невилл тогда перепутал икру клабберта с лягушачьей и устроил небольшой взрыв.

— Ладно, давай, я и правда прокляну Уизли перед Зельями, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, рассудив, что деваться все равно некуда. — Хоть какая-то будет от него польза.

Рональд Уизли вызывал у Гарри раздражение и порой даже неприязнь. Судя по всему, эти чувства были взаимны.

— Я сразу понял, что ты слизень, — перегородил ему дорогу Рон, когда они столкнулись в коридоре в самом начале сентября. Гарри шел в библиотеку в компании Нотта и Трейси Дэвис, а Уизли сопровождал Симус Финниган.

— И тебе привет, Уизли, — холодно поздоровался Гарри в ответ. — Пояснишь свою мысль?

— Ты обманул меня! Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты решил, что можешь надо мной насмехаться! — выпалил Уизли. Вся его поза говорила об обиде и уязвленном самолюбии.

— Будь так любезен, напомни мне, когда же именно я успел тебя обмануть? — с арктической вежливостью поинтересовался Гарри. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Уизли успел себе придумать. Они ни разу толком не разговаривали. Да, тот подсел к нему в Хогвартс-экспрессе и всю дорогу болтал без умолку, мешая Гарри спокойно почитать. Но сам Поттер за всю поездку едва ли сказал ему несколько десятков слов.

— В поезде ты сказал, что тебя зовут Генри! Скажешь, не вранье?

Ах вот оно что.

— Нет, не вранье. Это мое имя, которым меня назвали родители при рождении, — легко парировал Гарри. Вообще свое «официальное» имя он не особо любил. Все — от его учителя мистера Талиесина до деревенских кумушек всех возрастов — звали его никак иначе, чем «Гарри». Только Лорд Принц обращался к нему исключительно как к «Генри», считая общеупотребительный вариант «слишком плебейским». Сам же Поттер так не считал, а в поезде представился «Генри» лишь из соображений конспирации. Имя «Гарри» все-таки было у всех на слуху. Если бы Рон заподозрил в нем Мальчика-Который-Выжил, почитать бы совсем не удалось.

— Ишь ты, — скривился Уизли и начал кривляться. — Ну простите, пожалуйста, ваше королевское величество. Я-то думал, ты нормальный парень, а ты оказался обычным слизеринским гадом.

— Сожалею, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий, — произнес Гарри. В его голосе сквозила угроза. — А теперь свали с дороги. Мешаешь пройти.

Уизли побагровел, но отодвинулся. Гарри зашагал вперед, не оборачиваясь, даже когда Финниган крикнул ему вслед:

— Всегда знал, что нормальные люди на Слизерин не попадают!

— Так нам звать тебя «Генри»? — спросила Трейси, когда они устроились в библиотеке.

— Ой, да нет, конечно, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Вы же не Уизли.

— Я бы на твоем месте его проклял от души разок-другой, — посоветовал Нотт. — Иначе так и будет к тебе лезть.

Тео как в воду глядел. Уизли упрямо цеплялся к нему чуть ли не каждый раз, когда они пересекались. Хорошо еще, что общих занятий с Гриффиндором у них было не так много — только Зелья и Полеты. Но палочку Уизли не доставал, только обзывался, поэтому и Гарри старался не давать выхода гневу.

Апогеем их конфликта стал первый урок Полетов. С точки зрения Гарри ссора произошла на ровном месте. Что думал по этому поводу Уизли, он не знал. В последнее время Гарри в принципе начал сомневаться, что тот на это способен.

Бедолага Невилл Лонгботтом свалился с метлы, и мадам Хуч повела его в Больничное крыло, предварительно запретив первокурсникам подниматься в воздух в ее отсутствие.

Сначала все шло нормально. Малфой кривлялся, изображая в красках, как Лонгботтом рухнул с метлы; Крэбб, Гойл и Паркинсон хихикали; гриффиндорцы стояли в стороне, огрызались и изображали оскорбленную добродетель. Потом глазастый Малфой рассмотрел в траве «напоминалку» Лонгботтома. Драко уже проявлял к ней нездоровый интерес утром, когда Невилл только получил посылку.

— О-па, это же та дурацкая штука, которую Лонгботтому прислала его бабка! — Малфой показал однокурсникам небольшой красный шар, зажатый у него в руках. — Пожалуй, засуну его туда, где этот придурок не сможет ее найти.

Драко пару раз подкинул «напоминалку» в воздух, а затем убрал ее в карман мантии. Гарри почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Малфой вел себя просто отвратительно.

— Малфой, не пристало наследнику древнего рода подбирать всякую дрянь с земли. Дай сюда, отдам гриффам, — безапелляционно заявил Гарри и мотнул головой в сторону Уизли и Финнигана, которые явно планировали броситься в драку. — А то смотри, они опять развопились.

Драко скривился, но напоминалку отдал, бросив уже в спину Гарри что-то о том, что «помогать убогим тоже не входит в обязанности наследника», а также «что Поттер себя позорит своими геройскими выходками». Он намеревался сказать что-то еще, но Нотт грубо одернул его:

— Малфой, Поттер прав, — он говорил негромко, но его рука сильно сжимала плечо Драко. Так, чтобы он проникся.

— Тебе что, своего добра мало? На кой драккл тебе вообще этот артефакт для стариков в маразме?

Продолжения разговора Гарри не слышал, он как раз подошел к гриффиндорцам и вручил напоминалку Гермионе, как наиболее адекватной среди представителей красно-желтого факультета.

— Грейнджер, передай это вашему Лонгботтому. Он уронил.

Гермиона хотела поблагодарить, но не успела.

— Нам не нужна помощь паршивого слизеринского гада! — подскочил к нему Уизли. — Что, Поттер, думаешь, прикинешься героем, и все тебе на шею бросятся с благодарностями?! Я тебя насквозь вижу!

Гарри вскинул бровь.

— Уизли, по-моему, у тебя с головой не все в порядке. Несешь какой-то бред.

— Это у тебя не в порядке! Вон даже шрам есть!

Против таких убийственных аргументов Гарри и сказать было нечего. Он смерил Рональда пренебрежительным взглядом:

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Гарри, развернулся и зашагал к однокурсникам.

У Уизли от возмущения перехватило дыхание. С диким ревом он бросился на Поттера. Гарри успел увернуться и, не удержавшись от искушения, чуть подтолкнул Уизли магией. Тот поскользнулся на мокрой траве, пролетел пару метров и носом плюхнулся в глубокую лужу.

Разъяренный, мокрый и перемазанный в глине, он выглядел так комично, что смеялись не только слизеринцы, но и его приятели. В довершение с него сняли баллы и назначили отработку у Филча. Мадам Хуч видела, как он пытался устроить драку.

— Ты за это заплатишь, — зловеще прошипел Уизли в конце урока.

Гарри только пожал плечами.

А Уизли с тех пор смотрел на него, как мантикора на Мордреда, всем своим видом намекая, что расплата ждет Поттера совсем скоро. Впрочем. до сих пор дело ограничивалось лишь мелкими пакостями вроде неудачных попыток подкинуть какой-нибудь лишний ингредиент в его котел, оскорблениями и тихими злобными комментариями во время общих занятий. С первым Гарри справлялся благодаря натренированной с детства реакции и повышенной чувствительности к любым возмущением магического поля, а второе и третье его и вовсе не беспокоило.

Со слизеринцами же отношения у Гарри складывались ровные. На своем факультете его больше никто не задирал. Разве что Малфой постоянно язвил и стремился во всем показать свое превосходство. Так как делить им было особо нечего, то он взялся соревноваться с Гарри в учебе. Но однозначное лидерство он держал только в Зельях, на которых Поттеру намеренно занижали оценки, и в Трансфигурации, которой Гарри никогда не учился раньше.

* * *

За уроками, домашними заданиями, упражнениями в легилименции и партиями в шахматы с Ноттом прошел сентябрь, а за ним подходил к концу и октябрь.

Дамблдор за это время вызывал Гарри к себе трижды. С каждым разом его речи становились все пафосней и наполнялись новыми деталями. Например, в последний раз директор пригласил его в свой кабинет без сопровождения декана и битый час пытался убедить Гарри в том, что его амулет, скрывающий мысли, вредит развитию магического ядра и может негативно повлиять на его магические способности. Гарри, разумеется, не повелся и наотрез отказался снимать амулет или идти на обследование в Больничное крыло. Наверное, на правах опекуна директор мог его заставить, но пока он ограничивался уговорами и душеспасительными беседами.

Когда он рассказал эту историю Северусу, тот нахмурился и сказал, что в Дамблдоре умер актер провинциальной сцены. А на ближайшем уроке Зелий назначил ему отработку и начал обучать окклюменции вдвое интенсивнее.

* * *

В канун Самхейна в Хогвартсе отмечали Хэллоуин. Гарри долго колебался, идти ли на праздничный пир, но в конце концов он решил, что не стоит. Веселиться в день годовщины смерти родителей было бы неправильно, а сидеть на празднике с постной рожей — неприлично по отношению к однокурсникам. К тому же, пока все будут на ужине, он сможет кое-что проверить, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания.

Мордредово Черное озеро снилось ему уже третью ночь подряд. Во сне Гарри настойчиво показывали один и тот же пейзаж: заросшая камышами бухта, огромный валун почти треугольной формы, частично скрытый зарослями лишайника, и ссохшийся старый тис. Гарри не терпелось проверить, действительно ли существует место из сна, и разобраться, почему оно ему снится.

За полчаса до пира, когда уже точно никто не пожелал бы составить ему компанию, Гарри выскользнул из подземелий.

На улице моросил мелкий дождь. Он успел изрядно промокнуть, продираясь в сумерках сквозь заросли кустарников, прежде чем ему удалось отыскать ту самую бухту. Гарри осмотрелся. Вокруг не было ровным счетом ничего примечательного.

Гарри почувствовал укол разочарования. Нет, он не ожидал чего-то конкретного, но неужели наваждение оказалось простым сном?

— Я пришел. И что? — пробормотал он себе под нос и спихнул ногой небольшой камень в озеро.

Озеро пошло мелкой рябью. Гарри почувствовал, как воздух наполняется сырой магией. За зарослями камышей появилась высокая женщина с молочно-белой кожей, укрытая только своими густыми волосами. Волосы её доходили до пят и, казалось, были сотканы из водорослей и болотной травы.

— Здравствуй, дитя пророчества, — сказала она, ступив на берег.

Гарри машинально произнес «здравствуйте» в ответ и сделал шаг назад. Фейри обычно не нападают на волшебников без причины. Но в Хогвартсе все было не так, как дома. А еще Гарри настораживала ее аура. Она казалось чужеродной, не принадлежащей этому миру. Вокруг это леди искрились разноцветные всполохи, возмущая ровное магическое поле этих мест.

— Я давно хотела увидеть тебя. Но туманы Эмайн Аблаха слишком надежно скрывали тебя от моего зова.

— Зачем? И кто вы такая? — спросил Гарри. Излишняя вежливость была ни к чему, главное, не показывать свой страх.

— Можешь звать меня Файдил, — ответила она и поманила рукой. — Подойди ближе, дитя. Не бойся.

Гарри на всякий случай попятился. Он когда-то слышал это имя. В историях, которые ему в детстве рассказывала миссис Кавана, Файдил была одной из тех озерных дев, кто при всякой возможности утаскивал мужчин на дно.

Файдил засмеялась. То ли читала его мысли, то ли у Гарри все было написано на лице. Ее смех был тихий и легкий, как перезвон серебряных колокольчиков.

— Это лишь людские сказки. Да и ты слишком юн для того, чтобы мне захотелось сделать тебя своим мужем, — покачала головой она. — К тому же не для этого я тебя позвала.

— А для чего все же вы меня позвали?

Файдил немного помолчала и оценивающе посмотрела на Гарри, будто изучая.

— Слушай меня внимательно, дитя, — сказала она наконец. — Вы, колдуны, не замечаете, но волшебство утекает из этого мира, — ее голос стал жестким. — Издавна вы и дети магии жили в гармонии. Прошли столетия, и колдуны позабыли, кому они обязаны своим существом. Вы, наделенные силой… Именно вы, да. Допустили на наши земли заразу, которая извратила тысячелетние законы магии и жизни. А потом… Потом люди начали нас истреблять, — взгляд Файдил запылал нечеловеческой злобой. — В ту пору многие волшебные народы покинули этот мир, оказавшись бессильными перед этой напастью. Люди расплодились как саранча, а колдуны струсили и попрятались в своих норах. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться, они заперли детей магии в резервациях. Проходы в Сидх закрылись, а волшебство стало истощаться.

Гарри молчал и смотрел на ее искаженное гневом лицо. Файдил ждала его ответа.

Допустим, угроза их существованию реальна... Фейри не могут лгать, так? Разве что путать, юлить и не договаривать. Значит ли это, что маги и в самом деле сделали что-то, из-за чего магия начала уходить? Но что? И что будет, когда она окончательно уйдет?

Последний вопрос Гарри задал вслух.

— Уйдет магия — и погибнут ее дети, — тут же последовал жесткий ответ. — А вы, колдуны, потеряете свою силу.

— Но что могу сделать я?

— Ты — видящий, дитя. Ты способен отыскать скрытые пути Сидх и снова открыть их. Тогда мы все станем свободны.

— Но как же маги? Разве мы не потеряем способность колдовать, если вы уйдете из этого мира?

— Потеряете, — подтвердила Файдил. — Но и вы можете уйти вслед за нами. Силы мира сидхов хватит на всех. Там вы сможете начать все сначала и избежать ошибок прошлого. А здесь… — она насмешливо сморщилась. — Что вас держит здесь? Клочки земли, которые вы сумели спрятать несколько веков назад? Вы такие же изгои в этом мире, как и мы. Вы больше не хозяева здесь.

Гарри задумался. Он все еще не понимал, что именно озерная дева хочет от него. Получалась какая-то ерунда. Допустим, маги согласятся покинуть привычный мир. Но что там? Что значит: начать все сначала? А если нет, то сколько у них времени. Может быть, впереди сотни лет…

— Никто не знает, сколько осталось времени, дитя. Может быть, десять лет, а может быть, сто, — с легкой грустью произнесла она.

«Ага, значит, все-таки она читает мысли».

— Магия начала утекать еще в начале первого тысячелетия, если пользоваться вашим нынешним летосчислением. Но тогда люди продолжали верить в нее, и она уходила очень медленно, почти неощутимо. Три сотни лет назад, когда вы решили скрыться от людей и спрятать всех оставшихся детей магии, отток усилился. В последние полвека магия стала утекать еще стремительнее, и ее исчезновение стало необратимым.

Выдержав паузу после ответа на незаданный вопрос, Файдил спросила:

— Ты согласен помочь нам?

На плечи Гарри опустилось непосильное бремя.

— Я не могу дать ответ сейчас. Мне нужно во всем разобраться. Я слишком мало пока знаю о мире, о магах, о волшебных существах.

— Ты еще юн, я понимаю, — кивнула Файдил. Ее лицо было спокойным. Оно не выражало ни злости, ни разочарования. — Что ж. Время еще есть. Позови меня, когда примешь решение.

Файдил крутанулась вокруг своей оси и растаяла в воздухе.

— Подождите! — крикнул Гарри. Ему так многое нужно было еще спросить.

Файдил не вернулась.

Только эхо ответило: «Ждите… ждите», волной прокатившись над застывшим озером.


	4. Глава 3

По дороге в замок Гарри раз за разом прокручивал в голове разговор с Файдил. Ее рассказ вызвал у него намного больше вопросов, чем дал ответов. Сложней всего было поверить в то, что волшебники действительно могут потерять свою магию. К тому же было непонятно, что все-таки стало катализатором оттока волшебства? Закрытие проходов в мир сидхов? Но почему они закрылись, и когда это произошло? И что, если потеря связи нашего мира с Сидхом — это следствие, а не причина?

Если Гарри ничего не перепутал, перед тем, как упомянуть эти проходы, Файдил говорила, что волшебники «спрятались в норы и заперли детей магии в резервациях». Наверное, она имела в виду Статут о Секретности. Ведь именно тогда маги согнали всех волшебных существ на спрятанные от магглов территории. В том числе и фейри. Только непонятно было, как вообще связана магия волшебников и фейри? Ни о чем таком Гарри никогда не рассказывали. Сам он тоже раньше не задумывался об этом и считал собственную магию такой же от природы данной способностью, как умение видеть или слышать. Может быть, об этом что-то было написано в книгах по теории волшебства?

До отбоя оставалось еще больше двух часов, и Гарри решил, не заходя в общежитие, сразу направиться в библиотеку. Он прошел спуск в подземелье и вывернул в широкий коридор.

В нос тут же ударил резкий кислый запах, напоминающий не то уже начавшую разлагаться падаль, не то гниющие отходы. Гарри насторожился и замедлил шаг. Послышался громкий звериный рев и отчаянный девчачий визг.

Гарри рванул к источнику шума и на мгновение остолбенел от увиденной картины. Дверь в женский туалет была настежь распахнута. Посреди туалета стоял огромный тролль, ростом под четыре метра — не меньше. В одной руке он зажал толстую дубину, длинной с квиддичную метлу, другой шарил под раковинами и пытался достать забившуюся туда Гермиону Грейнджер. Тролль почти дотянулся до нее своей лапищей, но Гермиона успела отползти. Тролль взвыл от досады и занес для удара дубинку, чтобы расколотить мешавшие ему раковины.

— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул Гарри. Дубина выскочила из лапы тролля, пролетела над головой Гарри и с грохотом врезалась в стену.

Тролль, казалось, не заметил потери оружия, лишь пялился несколько секунд на пустую ладонь. Он сжал и со всей силой ударил по ряду раковин. К счастью, Гермионе снова удалось увернуться. Но уже следующий удар мог стать для нее смертельным. Не придумав ничего лучше, Гарри швырнул в тролля режущее заклинание.

— Секо!

На шее тролля появился порез. Тролль взвыл и развернулся.

Гарри повторил заклинание. Порез углубился, но совсем чуть-чуть. Тролль с ревом направился к нему.

— Секо! — закричал он еще раз и отбежал от тролля на несколько метров, оказавшись в коридоре. — Дракклов переросток! Да Секо же!

Тролль приближался. Гарри лихорадочно перебирал в голове известные ему заклинания. Такими темпами с помощью «Секо» ему придется пилить шею тролля до самого отбоя. Но никаких подходящих проклятий, чтобы справится с троллем, Гарри не знал. Не Бомбарду же швырять в помещении.

Он отступил на несколько шагов и спиной уперся в стену коридора. Огромная лапища тролля уже тянулась к нему, чтобы схватить. Гарри запаниковал и ударил волной чистой магии, уже не беспокоясь о том, может ли его кто-то увидеть.

С жутким хрустом шея тролля неестественно изломилась. Тролль проревел с каким-то отчаянным хрипом и начал падать вперед. Гарри чудом успел отскочить влево, иначе тролль бы упал прямо на него.

Тролль лежал посреди коридора и не шевелился. Гарри осторожно подошел к нему и пнул ногой. Тот не двигался. От осознания, что все закончилось, на Гарри накатила ужасная усталость, и он обессиленно осел по стене на пол.

Гермиона осторожно выглянула из туалета.

— Ты в порядке? — ее голос дрожал.

— В полном, — заверил ее Гарри. — А ты?

— Кажется, тоже, — неуверенно сказала она. — А это существо… Я не знаю, как оно называется… Оно умерло?

— Это горный тролль, — устало объяснил Гарри. — Точно не знаю, но надеюсь, что да.

На лице Гермионы застыл ужас.

— Но он же живой!

— Ты тоже живая! Хочешь сказать. что надо было дать ему тебя сожрать? — с раздражением сказал Гарри. Никогда не понимал девчонок. Он ей жизнь спас, а она жалеет тролля.

Глаза Гермионы налились слезами, а губы задрожали.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и уже спокойнее добавил:

— Если бы я знал, как его обезвредить, не убивая, то я бы так и сделал.

— А как ты…

Что хотела узнать Гермиона, Гарри так и не узнал. К ним уже спешили Северус и другие профессора.

* * *

Впервые за долгие десять лет Северус проводил Хэллоуин в Хогвартсе. С тех пор как он забрал Гарри от его ублюдочных родственников, он перестал в этот день посещать могилу Лили и вместо этого отправлялся в поместье Принцев. Мертвым все равно, а находить поводы для отлучек в течение семестра, которые бы полностью удовлетворяли Дамблдора, было не просто.

Вот и сегодня Северус решил не оставлять Гарри без присмотра. Только толку от того, что он пошел на праздничный пир, оказалось никакого. Маленького паршивца где-то носило. Мог бы и предупредить, что не пойдет. Раньше Северус не замечал за ним соблюдение траура, значит, и в этот раз дело было в чем-то другом. Северус надеялся, что Поттера хотя бы не занесло в Запретный коридор.

Дамблдор разрекламировал этот коридор студентам на завтраке пару недель назад и время от времени напоминал о той ужасной опасности, которая подстерегает каждого, кто нарушит запрет. Естественно, многие студенты восприняли это как приглашение к приключениям. Преподаватели уже замучились отлавливать особо ретивых студентов во время ночных дежурств. Среди нарушителей преобладали гриффиндорцы. Близнецов Уизли и их приятеля Ли Джордана за последние две недели Снейп ловил уже трижды.

Макгонагалл воспринимала каждое снятие баллов с ее «львят» как личное оскорбление и постоянно ругалась с другими преподавателями из-за слишком суровых наказаний. На прошлом педсовете она даже устроила Дамблдору выволочку, обвинив его в том, что тот вместо того, чтобы просто оградить коридор чарами ненаходимости, зачем-то постоянно о нем напоминает и только сильнее распаляет любопытство студентов.

— Да и что ты вообще там прячешь?! — в сердцах воскликнула она в конце своей тирады. — Если это что-то опасное, то это вещи не место в школе, полной подростков. Хогвартс — не филиал Гринготтса!

— Минерва, не кипятись. Что я там прячу — это мое дело. А дети должны учиться соблюдать запреты, — строго сказал Дамблдор. — Снятые баллы и дисциплинарные взыскания послужат для нарушителей хорошим уроком. К тому же детям ничего не угрожает, они все равно не смогут попасть внутрь.

Под «внутрь» директор, очевидно, имел в виду тот люк, который охранял сидевший на цепи щенок Цербера. Попасть в сам коридор мог и первокурсник. Дверь открывалась простейшей «Алохоморой». Северус выяснил это еще в первый день после объявления директора.

Северус уныло ковырял десерт. Вопреки всем рациональным доводам беспокойство о Поттере только усиливалась.

В Большой зал вбежала непривычно растрепанная мадам Пинс.

— Тролль! В замок проник тролль!

Сердце Северуса пропустило пару ударов.

Дамблдор вместо того, чтобы выяснить детали, объявил о срочной эвакуации студентов по общежитиям. Флитвик сделал попытку объяснить директору, что безопаснее будет оставить детей в Большом зале, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Где ты его видела, Ирма? — с тревогой спросил Северус, когда с трудом прорвался к мадам Пинс сквозь толпу паникующих студентов. Только бы мальчишка не нарвался на тролля!

— Он был в коридоре, который ведет к библиотеке из западной части замка.

Кажется, она хотела сказать что-то еще, но Северус уже бросился к западному крылу. За ним по пятам следовала Минерва Макгонагалл, а за ней поспешили и Флитвик и Квиррелл.

Тролль обнаружился в том самом коридоре, в котором его заметила Ирма, и, судя по всему, был уже обезврежен. Он лежал на полу со свернутой шеей, рядом сидел Гарри, привалившись к стене, а напротив него, цепляясь за дверь туалета, стояла магглорожденная гриффиндорка Грейнджер.

— Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, как вы здесь оказались?! — Минерва начала разбор полетов на ходу, едва разглядев детей. — О чем вы вообще думали? Вам очень повезло, что вы остались невредимы!

Пока Минерва разорялась, Северус успел проверить диагностическими чарами детей и установить окончательную и бесповоротную смерть тролля.

— Рассказывайте, что здесь произошло? — потребовала Макгонагалл. — Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер! Я жду.

Гарри молчал, уступив слово Грейнджер.

— Я была в туалете, когда услышала, как дверь с грохотом отворилась, — начала она. — Я выглянула из кабинки и увидела это. — Гермиона показала дрожащей рукой на труп горного тролля. — Я пыталась убежать, но он перегородил дорогу и пытался меня поймать. Мне было некуда деваться, и я залезла под раковины. Потом… — она вопросительно глянула на Поттера, и тот едва заметно кивнул. — Потом появился Гарри. Он заклинанием выбил дубину из рук тролля. Но тролль не отстал, он разбил раковины и снова пытался меня схватить. Тогда Гарри кинул в тролля другое заклинание несколько раз подряд. Кажется, Секо. Я не уверена, я не знаю его. Потом я не знаю, что произошло. Гарри выбежал из туалета, а тролль погнался за ним. Когда я вышла в коридор, тролль уже был на полу.

— Весьма любопытный рассказ, мисс Грейнджер, — с живым интересом произнес профессор Квиррелл и обернулся к Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, а вы как здесь оказались?

Гарри поднялся на ноги. Говорить с профессорами сидя на полу, ему не позволяло воспитание.

— Я шел в библиотеку и услышал крик Гермионы. Вот и все. Дальше она все правильно рассказала.

— Но почему вас не было на празднике? — с явным подозрением спросила Макгонагалл.

— Потому что я не хотел туда идти. Я как-то не привык веселиться в этот день.

— Потому что, как и некоторые другие слизеринцы, считаете этот праздник маггловским и недостойным отмечания волшебниками? — слегка высокомерно спросила она.

— Минерва! — резко одернул ее Северус и собирался было объяснить старой кошке всю нелепость ее предположений, но Гарри его опередил.

— Нет, профессор, не поэтому. Мне нет дела до самого Хэллоуина, — в голосе Гарри зазвучал металл. — Но в этот день Волдеморт убил моих родителей. Если вы, конечно, помните. Кажется, об этом даже писали в газетах.

Минерва смутилась.

— Простите, мистер Поттер. Я, должно быть, перенервничала. Конечно, я помню...

— В таком случае, раз мы все выяснили, я предлагаю отвести студентов в общежития, — довольно резко сказал Северус. Он хотел скорее увести Поттера от нежелательного внимания.

— Погодите, Северус. Я все еще не разобрался, почему погиб тролль, — возразил Квиррелл и обратился к Гарри. — Мистер Поттер, какими заклинаниями вы воспользовались?

— Только Экспеллиармус и Секо, — ответил Гарри все еще слегка раздраженно.

— Тогда почему же тролль мертв? Я смотрю, Секо нанесло лишь поверхностные раны.

— Да, Секо не помогло, — нехотя произнес он. — Я не знаю заклинаний, которыми можно… эм… обезвредить тролля. Но я очень испугался. Когда тролль потянул ко мне свои лапы, у меня, видимо, случился стихийный выброс. Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Когда я был маленьким, со мной такое случалось, когда я злился или боялся.

— Странно, — проговорил Квиррелл. — Стихийный выброс скорее бы отбросил тролля, а не свернул ему шею…

— Квиринус, я думаю, дальше мы можем разобраться сами, — вмешался Флитвик. — Пусть Минерва и Северус проводят своих студентов до общежитий, а мы с тобой попытаемся понять, как тролль вообще оказался в замке.

— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Снейп и скомандовал: — Поттер, за мной!

Гарри неуверенной походкой последовал за ним.

— Ты как? — спросил спросил Северус, как только они оказались в его комнатах.

— Да нормально. Только слабость какая-то. Переколдовал, что ли…

— Нет, это от стресса. Я проверил, у тебя нет магического истощения. Сейчас поешь горячего, и станет лучше, — пообещал Снейп и вызвал домовика, чтобы тот принес ужин.

Через минуту на столе появились тарелка с мясом и жареным картофелем, овощной салат и большая кружка горячего чая.

Северус наблюдал за тем, как Гарри неохотно ковыряется в тарелке, и спустя несколько минут не выдержал:

— Вот скажи мне, зачем тебе понадобилось спасать эту Грейнджер? Ты ведь мог просто позвать на помощь.

— Ага, и тролль бы ее за это время прикончил! — возмутился Гарри, отбросив вилку.

— Если бы ты погиб вместе с ней, никому не стало бы легче! — отрезал Северус. — Слишком мал еще с троллем тягаться!

— Но я же справился! — гневно засопел Гарри.

— И едва не выдал себя!

Гарри обиженно нахохлился. Северус легонько потрепал его по голове.

— Не дуйся. Ты спас эту девчонку, и я горжусь тобой. Но умоляю тебя, Гарри, будь осторожен. Никто не должен знать о твоих способностях.

— Я не понимаю, что в этом такого, — угрюмо произнес Поттер. — Ты мне так и не объяснил!

— Объясню, когда научишься скрывать отдельные воспоминания от легилимента. А теперь — ешь.

* * *

— Где тебя носит?! — Нотт вскочил с кровати, как только Гарри вошел в их спальню. — Мы тебя обыскались! Думали, придется к префектам идти и признаваться, что ты так и не вернулся! По замку тролль бродит, а ты ходишь непонятно где.

— Уже не бродит, — отмахнулся от упреков Поттер.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Теодор и потребовал: — Ну-ка, рассказывай!

Гарри вздохнул и начал рассказ с того, что сначала он гулял на озере, а потом решил пойти в библиотеку.

— Ну а потом Снейп час читал мне нотации, называя мое поведение «гриффиндорским» — закончил он.

— Не могу сказать, что он не прав, — хмыкнул Нотт.

— И без тебя уже наслушался, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Но, Гарри, Тео прав, — Блейз сел рядом с Поттером и положил ему руку на плечо. — Ты очень рисковал собой! Нельзя полагаться на то, что в критической ситуации у тебя случится стихийный выброс. У взрослых они вообще пропадают.

— Да знаю я, — вяло согласился Гарри и взмолился: — Ребята, давайте спать. Я сегодня жутко устал.

— Немудрено, — фыркнул Нотт и начал переодеваться ко сну.

— Ты молодец, — Блейз похлопал его по плечу напоследок и залез под одеяло.

У Гарри не было сил даже переодеться. Он скинул ботинки и теплую мантию, и прямо в брюках и свитере завалился на кровать.

«Не день, а сплошной кошмар», — успел подумать он, прежде чем уснуть.

* * *

Утром оказалось, что беды на его голову не закончились. Прямо за завтраком Дамблдор рассказал о его героическом поступке во всех деталях и даже наградил Гарри пятьюдесятью баллами «за сострадание и храбрость перед лицом опасности».

Зал наполнился овациями, а Гарри хотел провалиться под землю. Только еще одного приступа повышенного внимания всей школы ему не хватало. Все только успокоились и перестали его разглядывать как диковинную зверушку.

— Эй, Поттер! Ты что, серьезно полез драться с троллем? — довольно громко спросил его Причард, когда стихли аплодисменты. Слизеринцы затихли.

— Я не лез! — воскликнул Гарри. Как же ему надоело это всем объяснять! — Я шел в библиотеку! А по дороге наткнулся на Грейнджер и на этого мордредова тролля! Вы серьезно считаете, что я должен был просто мимо пройти, а тролль пусть Грейнджер спокойно жрет?!

— Тише, герой, — шикнул на него семикурсник Нейл Лафингтон, префект седьмого курса. — Что раскричался? На нас уже с других столов поглядывают. Раз не специально к троллю полез — то вопросов нет.

Гарри поджал губы и вернулся к завтраку. Но поесть ему спокойно не дали. Едва от них отвернулись старшекурсники, как прорвало Драко Малфоя.

— Поттер, не понимаю, как тебя с твоими героическими замашками Шляпа на Слизерин отправила, — зашипел Драко. — Тебе самое место в Гриффиндоре!

— Малфой, дай поесть спокойно, — процедил Гарри, сдерживая себя из последних сил. — Или Мерлином клянусь, я тебя прокляну.

— Когда ты ходил и рисовался перед всеми, какой ты сильный и благородный, я молчал, — угроза Гарри не произвела на Драко никакого впечатления. — Но, видимо, этого тебе оказалось мало. Сначала ты заступился за этого рохлю Лонгботтома! Потом кинулся спасать какую-то грязнокровку! Ты позоришь наш Дом.

— Малфой, отвали от меня по-хорошему. Ради своего же блага, — в голосе Гарри отчетливо слышалась ледяная ярость. — И, кстати, еще раз скажешь при мне слово «грязнокровка» — и всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь ходить под себя.

— Ты мне угрожаешь?! — Драко был так возмущен, что даже вскочил на ноги.

— Я тебя предупреждаю, — отрезал Гарри и, игнорируя все обращенные к нему взгляды, вышел из Большого зала, намереваясь спрятаться ото всех в библиотеке на все выходные. Надо было поступать в Рейвенкло, слизеринская мораль сидела уже в печенках.

Малфой раскрыл было рот, чтобы кинуть ему оскорбления вслед, но его перебил третьекурсник Эдриан Пьюси:

— Малфой, ты придурок. У Поттера мать — магглорожденная. Вот что ты нарываешься? Сам же ведешь себя как грифер.


End file.
